Everything in its time
by kyumis
Summary: An Interview with the Goryeo era inspired painter (aka Wang So's reincarnate). / Also known as my version of a happy ending


_Jeon Yeong Jun, known for his charisma and brilliance, has been creating art since he was 15. Despite a car accident that left him comatose for a year, the world renowned painter is now back after a 2 years hiatus, collaborating with the National Museum of Korea for the third time to bring us this much-awaited exhibition, Insights of Goryeo. Well-known for his realistic depictions of the Goryeo era, we sat down with the artist to find out more about his art inspirations, and what lies ahead for Jeon Yeong Jun._

* * *

 _How do you choose the subject of your painting?_

My inspiration comes from my travels around Korea. After the accident, I spent much of my time around the palaces in Seoul, which are the closest replica to what were present during the Goryeo era. The details of the different palaces has interest and inspired me in many ways. My one and a half year stay in the city had compelled me to create something with quality that could translate my inspiration to the viewer. I try to convey my subjects with longevity in their presentation. I think the most important point is to present these figures, still lifes and landscape into something timeless and special.

 _What is your creative process like?_

My creative process varies, but for this exhibition, many of these paintings were done based a lot on instinct. You know what they say, that sometimes, being at the brink of death do give people some understanding to life. During my one year in coma, I felt like I was living in another life, watching someone else's life play out in front of me. It occurred to me after I woke up that perhaps those were visions, which was the reason behind my move to Seoul. My stay there stimulated most of the paintings you will see in this exhibition.

 _It has been said that your "paintings have a stillness that reveals the timeless character of a place." Can you tell us more about this?_

I like to believe that my paintings are a way for me to express a moment that the viewer can relate. Even if they are not present in that moment, I hope the viewer will feel like it is a memory with their own filter of how they would feel about it. I like to keep my paintings open enough such that a viewer can put themselves in it and experience it with their own interpretation.

 _What can we expect from Jeon Yeong Jun next?_

Hopefully get married and start a family. I will be taking a break after this exhibition to focus on that.

 _We can already heard the shattering hearts of your fans! Care to share who is this lucky lady?_

Ah, we met at my first exhibition, Goryeo Era Paintings about 2 years back. It was pretty surreal because when we bumped into each other, we felt an instant connection, like we have known each other for many years. I remembered her sobbing and hugging me at the same time. Usually I would steer clear of crying girls, but she was different I guess. It made me want to protect her at all cost. Didn't help that she looked like the girl in my dreams. Needless to say, most of the inspirations for my art are from her.

 _Can we safely say that you are finally be marrying the girl of your dreams?_

Yes, we have waited a long time to be together.

* * *

"Oh my, what a blatant lie. Visions? Really?"

"What would you expect me to say? That I was Wang So?"

"You could have said something else! And really? Waited a long time to be together? Ya! I wrote you so many letters and you refused to come see me!"

"My bad. I paid for it. Stop torturing me and love me more now."

"I do love you you know. Then and now."

"I love you too, Soo-ah"

(" _If we are not from the same world… I will find you. My… Soo")_

* * *

In case anyone is wondering, after the fall of the Goryeo Dynasty, people whose surname was Wang changed it to Jeon to avoid persecution from the succeeding Joseon Dynasty. Also, So means brilliance and charming, so I took the word 帅 and changed it to 영준 (Yeong Jun).

Also, thank you emptyeasel for the inspiration!


End file.
